Tell Me That You Love Me
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: "I dare you...to tell me that you like me everyday." Sasuke said it so easily. How was Sakura's heart supposed to take it when that was how she truly felt about him? The thing is, she just didn't know yet...that he loved her twice as much.
1. Tell Me That You Like Me

**Tell Me That You Like Me**

_I'm back! Here's a new story for you guys! _

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura sat back to back, contemplating what to do now that their classes were over.<p>

"We could just go home, you know." Sasuke replied.

"No, this is relaxing! You're not gonna do anything when you get home anyways." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I have tons to do."

"Yea right." Sakura scoffed.

"How would you know-,"

"Sasuke, please. This is our first day of college. I know you definitely do not have any homework to do yet."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He sat in silence as she rambled on about her day and how she enjoyed college way more than high school. He had to admit, it was true though. Finally being independent in the adult world rather than being stuck in a place with people his age that still acted like they were fresh out of junior high felt good.

He leaned back more against Sakura and continued to listen to her.

They've been childhood friends for a good 10 years now. It was always her doing most of the work in their friendship though, of course, since he wasn't one to talk or do much. Despite that, he always did enjoy her presence. Over the years she became someone precious and dear to him, though he knew he would never admit that to her or to anyone else. She was always so _annoying_, that he found it hard to forget her bright smiles, sincere laughs, and the way she talked and looked at him like nothing else in the world mattered.

To his surprise, she never expressed anything that indicated she wanted to be more than just friends with him. Every girl he knew when he was younger eventually grew to like him or obsessed over him. Not Sakura, though. The way she treated him now was the same way she treated him back then.

And it sucked. The one girl that he wished would fall for him, didn't. Instead, _he_ fell for _her_...and it didn't happen instantly or in a moment of sudden realization. He just developed feelings for her as the years progressed and he couldn't really find an explanation for it. He never acted upon his feelings, though.

Until now.

"Hey, wanna play truth or dare?" Sakura suddenly turned around so that she was sitting faced to him.

He also turned around so that he faced her and gave her an annoyed look. "Weren't you _just_ talking about how you feel like an adult now? And now you wanna 'play' truth or dare?"

Sakura frowned at him and lightly punched the side of his arm. "Don't tease me. Truth or dare?"

Sasuke stared at her mesmerizing emerald eyes in silence for a few moments. They played this game a lot when they were younger. They would dare each other to do stupid things, like throw rocks at the neighbors' houses or eat a spoonful of mustard and stuff like that. It wasn't as fun now since they practically did everything that was weird or gross.

"...dare."

Sakura smiled and then looked around. "Uuuum...I dare you to..." Her eyes averted down to the grass they were sitting on and then she picked two pieces of grass and handed it to him. "...eat these!"

Ok, kidding. Sasuke should've known she had way more tricks up her sleeve. Seriously, eating grass?

"Really." He looked at her, hoping she wasn't serious. Grass was...dirty. People stepped on it. Bugs lived in the dirt that grasses grow out of. Hell, they were sitting on it with their butts.

"Yes, really." Sakura grinned at him and urged him to take the grass.

"...you're annoying." He slightly glared at her and then took the grass from her hands.

Sakura watched eagerly as he put it in his mouth and chewed. She laughed softly when she saw a flicker of disgust in his eyes before he swallowed. "It was delicious, wasn't it?"

Sasuke took out a water bottle from his backpack, drank some of it, and then ate a piece of gum. "Yea. Totally delicious."

Sakura laughed more at his sarcastic answer. "Ok! My turn! Ask me!"

"...truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!" Sakura said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Think you can top what I dared you?"

Sasuke gazed at her again and he couldn't help but soften his eyes at the way she smiled at him. Then a thought quickly ran through his mind. Sure, he never acted on his feelings because he was scared it would destroy the beautiful friendship they had right now. But then sometimes he thought about just kissing her on a whim to see how she reacted and he thought about how perfect it would be to hold hands with her and show everyone that she was his.

'I guess I'll take my chances this time.' He thought and locked his eyes on hers.

"I dare you...to tell me that you like me."

Sakura's smile slowly disappeared and she blinked blankly at him. Did he...did he just really say that right now? It was a shock to her because she expected something different...like go roll on the floor in front of everyone or something. And this was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't sure if he was doing this to get a reaction from her or if it was just a simple dare because he didn't really want to think creatively right now.

"Uh..." She really wasn't sure why she was speechless either. It was an easy statement to say. It was three words. But staring at those dark orbs that enchanted her every time and having him stare back at her so seriously and intensely...it made her heart race just thinking about saying that to him.

Sakura quietly cleared her throat and then got up. She managed to force a smile at him and then crossed her arms. "That was a boring dare. Fine, we'll just go home like you want, then." She turned around and proceeded to walk away first, but he stood up and gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Sakura blushed faintly at the sudden contact. He normally never touched her.

"Well, I want to play this game now. You never backed out of a dare before, Sakura."

Sakura turned to face him and she took a deep breath. She knew he was stubborn, but she didn't know why he was being stubborn about this. She might as just say it and get it over with. It wasn't a big deal anyways.

She pushed down her nervousness and with every ounce of courage in her, she did the dare. "...I like you." Her voice shook a little, but nonetheless, she said it.

Sasuke thought he would feel overjoyed or that his heart would almost skip a beat if he heard that from her. But...nothing. Maybe because it wasn't on her free will or maybe because he basically forced her to say it, but it just didn't make him feel like what he thought it would feel like.

He decided to take different approach to it. "And I dare you to say it everyday to me."

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped. "Ok, now you're just being crazy-,"

"I won't give you rides to your classes anymore, then." Sasuke shrugged.

"What? But you know I can't get my license until my 19th birthday! My parents are being so strict on me because they keep thinking I'm not good enough to take the driving test yet!"

"Not my problem." This time, Sasuke was the one who began to walk away first.

Sakura followed after him and pouted. "Sasuke, come on!"

"Are you gonna do the dare?"

"But you want me to say it _everyday_? Until when? _The rest of our lives_?"

"I don't know, until I feel like telling you to stop doing it." Sasuke shrugged yet again.

Sakura groaned in frustration. "But why?"

"Because it makes you annoyed. So I figured, since you annoy me all the time, I might as well do something to annoy you, too." Sasuke was surprised at how fast he came up with that excuse. He was hoping that if she said it everyday...that someday, she'll eventually really mean it.

Sakura sighed and she really, really, didn't want to do it...but she needed a ride to get to her classes. And Sasuke was the only person she ever asked to drive her around.

And plus...if she said it to him everyday...then in the future, when she finally has to the courage to tell him that she was in love with him, it'll just come out a whole lot easier.

"...fine. I'll say it to you everyday."

Sasuke smirked at her compliance. "Then wherever you need me to drive you, just call me up."

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't sleep that night.<p>

Yes, she was in love with him. Madly, and deeply.

However, she didn't want to be one of those many girls that pinned after Sasuke. She knew how much that irritated him...that's why she's never acted on her feelings and that's why she always treated him like how she did when they were younger.

She was lucky that he even tolerated her enough to keep her by his side all this time. He was extremely cold and blunt with the girls that he didn't like and he no longer paid any attention to other girls that grew up with them because they started crushing on him. She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want to be separated from him.

She also knew, unlike those other girls, that she genuinely and truly loved him for who he was. She's been with him through literally everything. She's reached a comfort level with him to the point where she wasn't even embarrassed to burp in front of him, share the same spoon, and she even washed his dirty clothes for him. If they threw in love in their relationship right now, they would basically look like a married couple.

They were together most of the time. They rode in the same car to go everywhere together. She knew his faults and his strengths, and he knew hers. She's cried to him over stupid boyfriends that she thought she genuinely liked in highschool. She even has a toothbrush over at his place because she went over there so often.

Sakura buried her face into her pillow and she let out a frustration groan.

She knew what they had right now was so precious. The bond they shared was strong. But sometimes, she thought about throwing all that away and just kissing him on a whim to see how he would react...to see if he would even kiss her back. Or maybe, he'll just glare at her and then leave her heartbroken like he did with so many other girls. She was scared of that.

Now that she thought about it, he probably didn't realize that he was basically giving her a chance. If she had to say "I like you" to him everyday, then one day...someday...she'll definitely tell him that she really means it.

Many times she wondered if he ever felt something for her. She was pretty sure that she was the only girl he was this close to. Maybe that's all there was to it. Maybe he simply just wanted a girl who was his friend like this. Was it better to play safe and just stay friends?

Sakura sighed to herself and she stared up at the dark ceiling. To be honest, she couldn't even picture Sasuke having a girlfriend. He was someone who didn't like to show emotions and he didn't like to open himself up to people.

If, perhaps, they did end up together, and Sasuke did like her back, she wondered what different sides of him she would see. Would he even want to hold hands in public with her? Would he even acknowledge that she was his girlfriend, or would he keep everything a secret? Would he show affection towards her when they were alone?

She blushed at the thought of him holding her close, hugging her, giving her gentle kisses on the forehead and telling her that she was the only one he could show this side of him to.

And then she shivered because she realized how corny and cheesy that was. She remembered this was Sasuke Uchiha. She remembered that this was the man who she's known for 10 years and he's never changed. She knew him pretty well.

There were so many doubts and there were more negatives than there were positives when she thought about them being together.

"I guess...that's a sign that we're simply not meant to be more than friends."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been hard trying to find a new concept for a new story, but I just came up with this.<strong>

**I hope it's something different for you guys and I promise that I'll make this story as interesting and captivating as I can.**

**Review and let me know what you guys think! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Tell Me That You Dream About Me

**Tell Me That You Dream About Me**

* * *

><p>They sat in silence as Sasuke drove them to school. He wondered why she wasn't talking...normally by now, she would be telling him what she had for breakfast or she should be asking him to stop by somewhere so they could grab something to eat. He glanced at her and noticed she was just staring down in space.<p>

Was it because of the dare he asked her to do yesterday? Did she feel awkward around him now?

"...Sakura."

She didn't answer.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Was she ignoring him or was she just too deep into thought?

"Sakura." He called her name more firmly.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and then she looked at him and smiled. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Of course, why?"

"You're quiet."

Sakura glared at him. "What, you expect me to talk _all the time_?"

"Should that even be a question?" Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and leaned back on the seat. "Instead of dropping me off home after class, can I come over? I have nothing to do today."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's go hiking this weekend! I'll invite Naruto, Hinata, and Ino."

Great. The three people he hated the most. Naruto was annoying as hell...particularly because he has a crush on Sakura. Hinata also irritated him because he knew she liked Naruto and she always seemed so weak and fragile. It was almost pitiful to just look at her longing for Naruto's attention. Ino was just one of the many fangirls he absolutely loathed, and unfortunately for him, she was Sakura's best friend.

Sakura chuckled at his expression. "I know you don't like them very much, but they're my friends, too. So can we?"

"Hn."

That was his occasional answer to her questions, which usually meant "whatever, I don't care," or "sure, it doesn't matter."

"Ok then! We'll go tomorrow since it'll be Saturday anyways!" Sakura took out her phone to text them. She then paused for a moment and then once again gathered up her courage to say it. "Oh...and I almost forgot. I like you."

This time, Sasuke's heart nearly did skip a beat.

* * *

><p>In class, Sakura's eyes were fixed on the clock.<p>

No matter how much she and Sasuke hung out, she felt like it was never enough. She knew she annoyed him, but she also knew that he listened to her...that's one of the reasons why she fell for him.

She thought about how easily she said those three words this morning. She was surprised that she didn't even stutter and that her voice didn't even shake. 'I hope I can say it to him confidently when I really confess.'

When the professor finally dismissed the class, she let out a relieved sigh and quickly walked outside to find Sasuke.

To her surprise, she found him leaning against the wall outside her class already waiting. "Whoa, did your class end early or something?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Cool, I was just about to go over to your class to wait for you." Sakura laughed. "Come on, let's go to your place! Can we grab icecream and a movie first?"

Geez. He hated when she just decides to buy stuff on her own...he swears he spends more money on her than on himself.

"Oh shoot...I didn't bring my wallet with me." Sakura turned and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He just glared at her. "I feel like you forget it on purpose so that I'll pay for everything."

Sakura just grinned cheekily at him and shrugged. "Maaaaybe."

He watched as she twirled back around and walked away to his car. His glare slowly disappeared and then he sighed in defeat. Although she was _annoying_ as hell _all the freaking time_...he wanted her to stay just the way she was. He honestly wouldn't trade her for the world.

He wondered what it would be like in the future. He always feared the day that she might find someone better than him. Sure, she's had a couple of boyfriends before in high school, but he already knew she wouldn't last long with them. He was just afraid that someday...sooner or later...she won't always be here by his side.

He knew for sure that he was already friend-zoned. If he managed to capture so many girls' hearts without even trying, he should've already captured hers by now...but no, they remained "just friends."

She deserved better. And the thing is...he didn't know if he was even good enough for her. She was always so full of life, so bubbly and happy, so genuine and sincere in her love for others and she was so precious in so many ways.

Sasuke didn't know where he would be in life right now without her.

* * *

><p>After buying ice cream and renting a movie, they headed over to Sasuke's place. He moved out right after high school so now he had his own apartment.<p>

The first thing Sakura did was head over to the kitchen to get a spoon for her icecream. Then she headed over to his TV and slipped in the DVD before plopping down on the couch. "Come sit with me!"

He walked over to the couch and he did sit beside her, but he stuck a huge pillow between them. "Don't talk to me when we're watching the movie. You always ruin it because you get over-dramatic."

Sakura pouted. "You suck."

Sakura smirked at her cute expression and sat back against the couch. Truthfully, he didn't mind her being over-dramatic about movies. It was funny to see how exaggerated her gasps were or how she would literally jump off the couch if she was surprised or scared. She would practically bawl at chick-flick romances as if she was the one going through the breakup in the movie and she would laugh hysterically if they watched a comedy.

He simply never got bored of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh.<strong>

...she was also a fast sleeper if the movie didn't interest her. After 45 minutes into the movie, he already knew she was asleep by her heavy breathing. He glanced over at her, and sure enough, her eyes were closed and her head was leaning sideways.

He almost laughed at the way she held her icecream and her spoon as if she was still going to eat it. His noticed some icecream stuck on her cheek and then removed the pillow that was in between them and scooted closer to her. He took away the icecream box and spoon from her hands and placed them on the coffee table.

Then softly, he wiped away the ice cream that was on her cheek...but then his eyes naturally fell on her lips. He wondered if she's ever had her first kiss yet. She has never bragged about her highschool boyfriends kissing her, so he just assumed she never had one.

A small, gentle smile graced his lips as he gazed at her face. He always loved her eyes, whether they were opened or closed. He loved the way her bangs fell freely to frame her cheeks and how perfect she has physically grown since their childhood.

He softly caressed the side of her cheek and then slowly, he leaned in towards her. She was a heavy sleeper, so he knew she wouldn't wake up when he touched his forehead against hers.

Sasuke stopped there, though. It was so tempting and so easy to simply lean in a few more centimeters...but he knew his boundaries, and as much as he would like to press his lips against hers right now, he respected and loved her too much to take advantage of her. So instead, he stayed in that position, with his forehead against hers and just cherished the moment of being this close to her. If he did this while she was awake, she would probably just pull away and look at him like he was crazy.

He slightly moved back when she stirred a little, but he was sitting too close to her. As soon as he did try to pull away, her head fell onto his shoulders and she unconsciously snuggled against him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer.

'Ah shit...I forgot she snuggles with her pillows when she's sleeping...' He thought and let out a heavy sigh.

He tried to gently pry away her fingers that were grasping his shirt, but she only made little mumbling noises and tightened her fists. He tried to scoot away, but he couldn't even move with her like this.

"...ugh..." Sasuke rolled his eyes in defeat and simply relaxed. Slowly, he wrapped one arm around her and then laid his head on top of hers.

He realized how perfect she fitted against him like this...and it made his heart race because this was the first time he's ever held her in such an intimate embrace.

So many times, he dreamt about having a future with her. He would picture them going on countless dates, then he would eventually propose to her, they would start a family and live a normal, happy life together. He smiled at the thought of two little children running around them; one would have Sakura's pink hair and his onyx eyes, and the other would have his jet black hair and Sakura's emerald eyes.

But then, he stared down at her sleeping face and all his thoughts vanished. That's right...they were just _dreams_ after all. It wasn't real, and it probably never will be real.

"...being like this with you, right now...I'll just cherish the memories we've create. But when it's time to let you go...when you eventually and genuinely fall in love with someone...I'll let you go with no regrets."

The only thing he _would_ regret...was that she wasn't even awake right now to hear everything he just confessed to her.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed by.<p>

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sighed contently at the warmth against her.

...**wait**.

_Warmth?_

The sound of a heartbeat?

Was that an _arm_ that she felt around her shoulders?

She quickly came to her senses and noticed that her hands were clenching something tightly and that she was leaning against someone. Immediately, she blushed when she realized who it was.

Her head jerked up and she saw Sasuke sleeping soundly. He was holding her close to him and she was leaning so comfortably in his embrace and clenching his shirt.

'What in the world...?' She knew she looked like tomato right now. She has never been this close to him. She's never hugged him before and now she was sleeping in his arms in such an intimate position.

She remembered that she felt drowsy during that horribly boring movie..._ah, shit_. She probably fell asleep and grabbed onto him. She had a habit of snuggling her blanket and pillows when she slept. If there were no pillows, she would grab whatever was close to her, which was Sasuke in this case, and snuggle against it.

'Oh my gosh...this is so awkward. I can't even move. What if he wakes up?' Unlike her, Sasuke was a light sleeper. She knew if she stirred or tried to move away, he would definitely wake up.

She didn't know what to do. She obviously couldn't go back to sleep right now. Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Very, very gently, she let go of his shirt and slowly began to move away from him. '...how am I going to do this?...' His arm was held tightly around her shoulders so she didn't dare to scoot any further.

She gasped quietly when he started to move and she just sat frozen when he opened his eyes. His eyes looked tired and dazed and he was just staring quietly at her.

Sakura gulped and she mustered up her voice to say something. "...S...Sasuke...?"

His gaze softened when she whispered his name. Sakura shivered at his touch when he raised his arm and gently cupped one side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"...I don't want to wake up from this dream..." He muttered quietly and gave her a loving smile.

Sakura just sat there in shock and confusion, her face still blushing like crazy. He didn't want to_ wake up from this dream_? Did he think he was _dreaming_ right now?

Her heart ached and she wanted to cry when she saw how he was staring at her...she's never seen him look at her with such an expression before. He stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. She's only ever wished about him giving her such a loving gaze.

Then just as quick as he opened his eyes, he closed them again. His hand that was cupping her face fell down and his arm that was around her shoulder shifted away.

Sakura got up as soon as he released his embrace and she stood there, still in shock over what just happened. Did he really just say that he didn't want to wake up from this dream? Did he really just look at her like she was everything to him?

What was that look supposed to mean?

Sakura shook her head to herself and then took a few steps away. She sighed in relief when she remembered she brought her bus card with her today, so she didn't have to wait until Sasuke woke up to take her home.

She turned around and quietly exited his apartment, holding her palm to her chest.

She couldn't take it. Her heart couldn't take this. Those few seconds that it seemed like he was in love with her...was too overwhelming.

* * *

><p><strong>For my regular readers, you all know I love to write heart-wrenching stories. This will be another one!<strong>

**More drama, more angst, and more "unrequited love" stuff coming up!**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Review!**


	3. Tell Me That You Care About Me

**Tell Me That You Care About Me**

* * *

><p>Sasuke ended up driving everyone to the hiking place.<p>

He woke up after Sakura left and just assumed that she needed to go home and that she didn't want to disturb him. He wondered if he was still embracing her when she woke up...she was acting pretty normal when he picked her up this morning, so he guessed that they were in different positions by the time she was awake. If she had woken up in his arms, he was pretty sure she would be awkward around him. They have never hugged or touched that intimately in their 10 years as friends.

Sakura, on the other hand, still pondered on what happened. She didn't want to make things weird, so she just acted like her usual self...although that look he gave her was still stuck in her mind and her heart raced whenever she thought about it. He didn't seem aware of what he did when he picked her up this morning because he had his usual poker face on; maybe because he thought he was "dreaming" at that moment that he gazed at her so longingly.

When they reached the destination, they all got out of the car and stretched.

"Geez, Sakura! You could've chosen a place that wasn't going to be three hours away!" Ino groaned.

"Sorry, there was no other place I liked. This spot has a waterfall at the end of the hiking trail and the way there is a bit challenging so we're not just walking on a boring straight trail." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'll go with it!" Naruto flashed a smile at her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Sasuke got a little irritated at that.

He was also irritated that she never did anything to push Naruto away...Naruto was also their good childhood friend and they've known him for 10 years now. Naruto and Sakura had a more physical friendship than he and Sakura did. Naruto would put his arm around her shoulder, link arms with her, and hug her whenever he got the chance. The annoying thing was that Sakura linked arms with him and hugged him back, too.

He glanced over at Hinata and saw her slightly hurt expression. He wished that she was a bit more aggressive and confident. If she had the courage to confess to Naruto, Naruto wouldn't be all over Sakura like this.

"Saaaaasuke!" Ino disgustingly purred his name and skipped over to him. "I'll stick right beside you! You know I hate outdoor stuff like this, so if I get tired or anything, you can help me-,"

"If you don't like it, you should've stayed home." Sasuke abruptly cut her off and walked off.

Ino pouted. "Ugh, well, you could at least wait for us!" She quickly followed after him and then everyone else also followed after.

* * *

><p>Of course, Sasuke ended up way ahead of them and he sat on a boulder for a good 15 minutes before they caught up.<p>

Ino came up, heaving like she was hyperventilating or something. "...oh...my...gosh..." She said between gasps. "How the hell do you go so fast?!" She plopped down next to him and took out a water bottle.

Hinata came up next, wiping away the sweat on her forehead and stood quietly by them.

Sasuke's jaw clenched in annoyance when he saw Naruto holding Sakura's hand, helping her come up the hill.

"Whew! That was a climb! Thanks." She smiled at Naruto.

"You guys are fast! Let's take a short break, ok?" Naruto suggested as he also took out a water bottle. Sasuke watched as he drank it and then offered some to Sakura...who of course, didn't refuse to take it.

Shit. Indirect kiss, basically. That pissed him off.

After drinking it, Sakura gave it back to him and then she glanced at Sasuke. They made eye contact. She was about to look away because she felt nervous, but she pushed away those feelings and managed to smile at him. "Come walk with me this time. You go too fast for all of us, you know?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and instead turned to Hinata. "You and Naruto lead the way."

"W..what? But I don't even know the way.." Hinata shook her head.

"That's why Naruto will help you."

"But why me? I have to help Sakura-,"

"Sakura just asked me to stay with her, so you and Hinata lead the way." Sasuke didn't give them any room to argue.

"...ah...I guess. Well then, come on Hinata!" Naruto went over to Hinata and dragged her along.

"Can I stay with you, too-,"

"Go." Sasuke just glared at Ino, who pouted again and followed after Naruto and Hinata.

"You're so mean to her." Sakura laughed as she and Sasuke waited a while before they also started walking.

"She annoys me."

"Everyone does."

"Hn."

"...um, sorry I left early yesterday. I had to do some reading and I didn't bring my book so I went home. You were sound asleep so I didn't want to disturb you."

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Soooo...what were you dreaming about yesterday?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back by that. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I woke up, and you were mumbling something like...'I don't want to wake up from this dream'..." Sakura wanted to know if he was going to really tell her if he was dreaming about her or not.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't remember."

Sakura sighed. Of course. Typical Sasuke. He wouldn't tell her what he "dreamt" about even if he did remember.

"...why do you let him touch you like that?"

Sakura blinked. That question was out of nowhere. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Naruto."

"Oh! Well, why are you asking it like _that_? It's not like he's touching me inappropriately. He's my friend, just like you are."

"You guys get too close sometimes."

"Ok, you're totally exaggerating. It's not even a big deal. We just hug, but that's normal for us."

"So why isn't it normal for _us_?"

Sakura blushed faintly. Did he really just ask that? "...w...what do you mean?" She laughed it off. "You don't even like hugs, Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

She didn't know where this was going. Why was he like this? Ever since that dare, he's been acting strange. "I've known you for so long. How could I not know? You don't even like it when people touch you, so of course you wouldn't like hugs."

"Maybe you just assume things about me too much."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why would I assume things about someone who I clearly know already?"

"Well clearly, you obviously don't know me well enough."

"Then what are you trying to say right now? That you like hugs?"

"No."

"Ugh, well then just what exactly do you-," She gasped when she suddenly tripped over a tree branch.

Sasuke quickly reached for her and grabbed her arm. Sakura was taken by surprise by his strength when he pulled her to him so she wouldn't fall. She blushed even more at how close they were and she was once again reminded about how he held her yesterday.

"...I'm saying, that I don't mind simple touches like this, Sakura." Sasuke replied quietly before he gently let go of her and walked ahead.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._ Why did he do that? Why does he do something that leaves her heart pounding and then just walk off like that? It was annoying and it totally wasn't helping right now.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Hinata final caught sight of the waterfall, they both sighed in relief and smiled at the beautiful scenery.<p>

"Wow, I've actually never seen a waterfall this big!" Naruto grinned.

"Whoa…I was totally expecting something different. This is really nice." Ino stared at the waterfall in awe.

"Told you so!" Sakura and Sasuke came up behind them.

"Lunch break, please. I need it." Naruto groaned as he took out some sandwiches to distribute to everyone.

Ino also took out some beef jerky, Sakura reached in her backpack to get her granola bars, Hinata took out a bento box filled with sushi, and Sasuke…just watched.

"You didn't bring any food?" Sakura blinked at him.

"I already ate this morning."

"Well, I mean I did, too…but I'm hungry after all that hiking, so you must be, too. Here, eat some of these." Sakura handed some granola bars to him, but he didn't take them.

"You know I don't eat those."

"I brought enough sandwiches for everyone. Want one?" Naruto offered, but Sasuke just declined.

"What about some beef jerky? All men love some beef-,"

"Not from you." Sasuke once again interrupted Ino, who once again pouted and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Um, I have some sushi, if you want…." Hinata replied quietly, but Sasuke just shook his head.

"You have to eat something!" Sakura frowned.

Sasuke just stared at all of them and sighed. "You guys act like I'm gonna die if I don't eat right now. I'll be fine."

"You're just being stubborn right now." Sakura didn't buy it and still had her granola bars handed out to him.

"You guys need the energy a lot more than I do…judging from the fact that I had to wait for you guys to catch up earlier."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Sasuke."

Sasuke just ignored her and shrugged. He stood there quietly as they asked no more questions and ate their food while staring at the waterfall. He frowned when he saw Naruto happily running over to Sakura and took one of her granola bars.

He narrowed his eyes when Sakura reached over and wiped some crumbs from the side of Naruto's lips. _Holy shit_, it irritated him to no end how they just casually touch like that.

Then he once again glanced over to Hinata and noticed that all-too-familiar expression she made whenever she saw Naruto and Sakura together.

He sighed and then quietly walked over to her so that he stood next to her.

"…um, did you want some now?" Hinata lifted up her bento box to him.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Oh…ok." Hinata wondered why he came to stand by her. They weren't really that close and they barely talked at all.

"…you like him?"

Whoa. That came out of nowhere. Hinata immediately blushed and lowered her head. "W…what..?"

Sasuke smirked at her timid reaction. "I see the way you look at him. Why don't you tell him?"

"…w…well…what about you?"

"Hm? What about me?"

"Sakura." Hinata simply stated.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at that. Was it obvious? Did he stare at Sakura affectionately in public like how Hinata stared at Naruto? Or was Hinata just observant and found it out on her own?

Hinata's blush fainted a little and she laughed softly at his expression.

"I see the way you look at her, too. You're pretty good at not showing any emotions, but around her, you let loose once in a while."

"Hn. I guess…"

"…I can't tell him. I'll just end up getting hurt in the end. I know how much he likes her and seeing him happy around her hurts, but I'm also glad that I get to see him smile like that. Just watching over him like this is enough for me."

"Is it really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you ever wish he smiled at you the way he smiles at her? Or don't you ever wish he was as comfortable around you as he is with her?"

Hinata just gazed at him with her pale, pearl colored eyes and then she made a small smile at him. "I'm guessing it's not enough for _you_ to just stay like this, huh?"

Sasuke turned to look at her and he faintly smiled back. "And I'm guessing that you and I are both just waiting for a miraculous moment, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>That caught Sakura's attention. That small moment that Sasuke smiled at Hinata.<p>

What was that?

He wasn't someone who smiled so easily and casually like that.

And especially with Hinata. Sakura didn't think they were that close…she's never seen Sasuke hold an actual conversation with Hinata before.

'Strange.' She thought. However, it was even stranger that she was so bothered by it. 'It's…it's not like they're flirting or anything.' Sure, she told herself that, but then she realized that she was grasping her granola bar a lot tighter than before.

"Sakura? You ok?" Naruto asked when he noticed her sudden mood change. He looked over to where she was glancing at before and noticed Sasuke and Hinata standing together.

Hinata was smiling.

Naruto blinked when he felt a weird sensation in his chest. 'Huh…she's pretty when she smiles like that…' He blushed when he realized what he was just thinking. He shook his head and then turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"…ah, nothing. Hinata's sushi just looked really good. I'm gonna go get some." Sakura replied quickly before walking over to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hinata, can I have some sushi?" Sakura stepped right in between them.

"Oh, of course. Here." Hinata offered her sushi to Sakura. Sakura grabbed one out with her fingers and then proceeded to bring it up to her mouth to eat it.

But, just before it touched her lips, Sasuke suddenly swooped in and bit it away from her hand. Sakura's heart nearly skipped a beat at how close his face was to hers in that one second and she just watched with a surprised expression as he chewed the sushi and smirked at her.

"What?"

"You…you stole my sushi!" She quickly came up with an excuse to yell at him.

"I know."

Sakura glared at him and tried to suppress down her blush, but she felt her face getting hot. 'Ugh, geez! It's like he's doing this on purpose!'

"W…well, I'm gonna go and try to get closer to the waterfall so I can get a picture." She quickly changed the subject and walked away from them. Sasuke initially followed after her.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course I do!"

"You're not even gonna tell everyone to come with you?"

"I'm just gonna go take a quick picture and come back up. Besides, they're all still eating anyways."

"…uh, Sakura."

"Ugh, what?"

"You should watch out for that-,"

Sakura shrieked when she suddenly tripped over a tree branch again, and this time, Sasuke was a bit too far back to catch her. She fell down to the ground and gasped when a sharp pain went through her ankle.

Sasuke was going to laugh a little at her clumsiness, but when he saw her pained face expression, he quickly went and bent down next to her, checking to see if there were any injuries.

He saw some blood on her leg and realized that she cut the side of her ankle and probably sprained it, too. "Sakura..?" He boldly cupped one side of her face in his palm and made her look at him.

"…I'm fine…" Sakura reassured him and averted her eyes. She tried to get up, but then winced when she felt another sharp pain.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't move." Sakura gasped when he suddenly and easily picked her up bridal-style and set her down on a large rock so she could sit more comfortably.

She blushed for the tenth time that day when he took off her shoes and held her foot gently in his hands. "S…Sasuke, it's ok-,"

"Don't talk."

Sakura stayed quiet and her eyes widened when he took a hold of one of his sleeves and tore it off. "Sasuke! What are you-,"

"Sakura, seriously, just be quiet." Sasuke said sternly and then tied the piece of clothing he tore off around her ankle and her whole feet.

Once he was done, he gently put her shoe back on her and was careful to not bend her feet. Then he squatted down and turned so that his back was facing her. "I'll carry you down there if you still want that picture."

Sakura looked down at her ankle, which surprisingly, didn't hurt that much anymore, and then looked at his broad back facing her. Her heart was racing every moment she was with him…and especially when he was so gentle with her like this. It made her fall for him even more when he cared and worried for her.

Shyly, she leaned forward on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke got a hold under her thighs, but made sure he wasn't touching anywhere he wasn't supposed to and got up, making sure she was tightly secured on his back.

"Thanks, Sasuke…" She muttered quietly.

"You're so clumsy sometimes, you know that?"

"I know, sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything back and just kept walking quietly.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"….I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>

**Review! :D**


	4. Tell Me That You Want To Be With Me

**Tell Me That You Want To Be With Me**

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, Sasuke had to assist Sakura in doing a bunch of things. She ended up having to use crutches and was irritated by the fact that it was so hard to do simple things.<p>

"Ugh, finally! Those crutches were so annoying...so glad my foot's fully healed now." She sighed in frustration as she sat down on a bench. "Let's just sit here until our classes start."

Sasuke sat next to her. "Your fault."

"What? How is it my fault? It's not like I tripped on purpose!"

Sasuke just shrugged.

Silence filled the air and Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke. During the past few days that she had her crutches, he was basically there 24/7. She ended up sleeping over at his place for the past two weeks, too, since it was just easier that way.

Her mind was filled with all the little things that he did for her. He held her hand and her arm to help her up, he would cook dinner for her and change her bandages on her foot before they went to sleep, and he would put on her shoes for her every morning.

It was also the _hardest_ two weeks of her life. Being that close to him was making it difficult to suppress her emotions. She would catch herself gazing in awe at him when he cooked for her and she would have to quickly look away when they made eye contact. She would feel her face flush everytime he touched her hand or held her arm to help her get up or sit down. When he fell asleep waiting for _her_ to fall asleep, she would just stay up late and cherish the presence of him being so near to her.

She hesitated a bit, but then scooted closer to him and then laid her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke tensed up at the sudden contact, and he turned his head to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you don't mind simple touches, right? What, is this crossing the line?" She asked and then lifted her head a little to look up at him.

They both froze when they realized their faces were close...a little_ too_ close.

Sasuke's eyes softened and then he made a small smile at her that made her heart skip a beat. "This is fine."

Sakura blushed at his words and realized that the look he was giving her...was similar to that look he gave her that one night he thought he was "dreaming." That same loving gaze was directed towards her right now.

She was absolutely in love with that, but then at the same time, she hated it because it got her hopes up. It was like he actually had feelings for her, too. And she was scared to confirm that because what if she was wrong? What if that look towards her was only because he loved her _as a friend_?

That made more sense...because there was no way that the effortlessly perfect Sasuke Uchiha would fall in love with someone as annoying, as clumsy, and as ordinary as her.

She once again, like so many times before, pushed away her feelings and then flashed a smile at him. "Good." She simply responded and then lowered her face down so that she was no longer looking at him. "...and I like you."

Sasuke fought the urge to put his arm around her to pull her closer.

The past two weeks was inevitably harder for him than it was for her. Everytime he held her hand to help her up or sit down, he wanted so badly to just pull her into an embrace. Whenever he cooked for her, he would get a glimpse of how their future would be if she returned his feelings. Whenever he put on her shoes every morning, he would think to himself that he wouldn't mind doing this everyday, for the rest of life. He wouldn't mind just cherishing and loving her like that forever.

* * *

><p>Oh, great.<p>

The first thing Sakura heard when she got to class was that they had a project due in three weeks.

"The person sitting next to you will be your partner." The professor addressed to the class.

Sakura looked at who was next to her and to be honest, she was a bit scared to say hi. He had dark, red auburn hair and his eyes were a striking mint green. She had to admit, he was kinda gorgeous, but when he turned to stare at her, it felt like his eyes shot straight down into her soul.

"Ah...um..." Sakura cleared her throat. "I'm Sakura." She hesitantly stuck out her hand to shake hands with him.

He just stared at her and Sakura felt more uncomfortable as the silence between them got awkward.

"Ahaha..." She laughed nervously and was about to drop her hand back down, but she was taken by surprise when he suddenly grabbed it.

She blushed when he firmly held onto her hand, and then he made a faint smirk as he shook her hand.

"Gaara."

"...nice to meet you, Gaara." Sakura managed to say something instead of just sitting there being mesmerized by his captivating gaze.

"Likewise, Sakura." He replied before averting his attention back to the front of the class.

'Wow, he's so good looking. I gotta tell Sasuke about this!' Sakura thought happily.

But wait...it felt different. She always went to Sasuke to brag whenever she saw someone attractive or got a new boyfriend...but the situation was a bit complicated now. For some reason, she pictured Sasuke's hurt expression.

'What am I thinking about right now? Why would he be hurt? He's seen me with a lot of other guys before...this is no different. This _should_ be no different. Sasuke and I are friends...so, it's only normal that I should go tell him what I'm happy about right now.'

* * *

><p>After class, Sakura and Gaara exchanged phone numbers before Sakura merrily went on her way to wait for Sasuke.<p>

Sakura anxiously looked for Sasuke when his class came out, and as soon as she saw him, she ran over to him and almost pummeled him down.

"What the hell..." He glared at her.

"Sorry, I'm just super anxious right now! Guess what?" She grinned and jumped up and down.

'Shit. Must be a guy.' He already knew what it was before she told him. She usually acted like this whenever she got a new boyfriend or something like that. "What?"

"Ok, so my professor assigned our class a project that's due in three weeks, and we get to have partners for it! And oh my gosh, you won't even believe who I'm partners with!" She let out a dreamy sigh. "He had like, the perfect jawline, beautiful mint green eyes, a husky voice, and I bet he has abs and a perfect body-,"

"I get it." Sasuke rolled his eyes before she got into any further details.

Sakura laughed cheekily. "Sorry..." She searched his eyes for any hint of jealousy. Nothing. He was just annoyed...like always.

"...I should get a girlfriend sometime soon, too."

**Whoa**. What the hell? Did he seriously just say that? _Sasuke Uchiha_ wanted a _girlfriend_?

Sakura's expression dropped. She couldn't even fathom how speechless she was right now. "...w...why...why would you want one?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of question is that? What, do you expect me to stay single my whole life?"

"Well, no, but...I mean, you've always hated girls being around you, and you get annoyed because of them, so...so I just assumed you wouldn't want a girlfriend." She tried to come with the best excuses she can. She wasn't ready to see him with someone else yet.

He just smirked at her and flicked her forehead. "I'm not some emotionless robot like everyone thinks I am. It'll actually be really nice...I won't mind having someone by my side."

"I'm already by your side. You don't need anyone else." She didn't even realize the extent of the words that she just blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he gazed at her. He noticed she looked..._hurt_. Why was she making that kind of face? Did she think she was going to be replaced or something?

"Sakura. It's not like I'll completely forget about you if I find a girl that I like."

Find a girl he _likes_? Ugh, he was totally not making it any better. Just hearing those words come out of him made her jealous. She had the urge to confess to him right now, right this second, but she stopped herself...if she did...then he would definitely look at her like all the other girls that have confessed to him. She didn't want him to give her that cold gaze and she didn't want him to end their friendship.

She took a deep breath and then forced a smile. "...ahaha...yea. I just don't want you to suddenly stop spending time with me if you get a girlfriend, you know?"

Sasuke made a small smile at her, and she swore her heart skipped a beat. It was rare that he gave sincere smiles like that. "How could I possibly stop spending time with you when you're constantly hanging around me anyways?"

Sakura didn't say anything back. He was wrong about that. If he did get a girlfriend, she would distance herself from him...she didn't think she could take it if she saw him with another girl. She wasn't strong enough to endure that.

"Let's go. You're hungry, right?" He replied before walking off first.

She followed after him, but stayed quiet. She dreaded the day that he'll get a girlfriend, but she knew it wasn't her place to stop him from being with someone that he wants to be with.

Although, she just didn't know if she would actually be able to control herself from stopping him if it really did happen.

* * *

><p>After having lunch and sending Sakura home, Sasuke laid on the couch in his apartment and stared up at the ceiling. God, he hated it whenever she was interested in a new guy. He had no intentions of stopping her, but it honestly just killed him every time.<p>

So many times, he really did just want to tell her...but then he would lose her if she didn't feel the same way. If he told her, and they still remained friends, he knew they would never be able to go back to the way there were right now.

"Shit..."

He let out a frustrated sigh and covered his eyes with his arm. Then it struck him..._why not_?

Why not just risk it?

If he told her, and she didn't feel the same way, then all he had to do was move on. Yes, he would lose her, but he realized...one way or another, he'll eventually lose her in the future anyways. She would be with another man. She would have her own life, and he knew he couldn't be there all the time.

But if he told her, and she did feel the same way, then there would be nothing standing between them anymore. It would literally be perfect.

He sat up and stared at the blank wall in front of him before he made his final decision.

"...I'm going to do it."

* * *

><p>Sakura was laying in her bed, still contemplating on what Sasuke said earlier. She didn't know why she was still thinking about it.<p>

No matter how many boyfriends she's had in the past, no matter how much she would convince herself that she genuinely liked them...she realized that it was all just an excuse to get over Sasuke. Even now, when she was basically drooling over Gaara, she was pretty sure that was an excuse, too.

And then hearing him saying that he wouldn't mind having a girlfriend, well damn, that just pissed her off to no end.

It'd be better if she didn't even have these feelings in the first place. It'd be better if she just really saw him as a friend and nothing more. But now she was confused...partly because it was his fault. He gave her so much mixed feelings and she didn't know how to approach it.

That look he gave her still lingered in her mind.

Should she just ask him straightforwardly? If he had feelings for her or not? Should she just confess to him?

"Ugh, this is so stupid..." She groaned and threw a pillow at the wall.

Then it struck her.

Well,_ why the hell not_?

What would was there to lose?

If she did confess to him, and he didn't feel the same way...then she'll just move on. If that ruined their friendship, then that would be the only thing she would regret. They were going to go their separate ways eventually in the future, right?

And if she did confess to him, and he did feet the same way, then what was there to lose?

"...no matter how much it'll hurt if I _do_ end up getting rejected...it's better than just hurting like this without him knowing."

She was going to do it. No matter how nerve wrecking or scary it was going to be...she just couldn't stay waiting like this anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon. Review!<strong>


End file.
